Mischief's Angel
by waterweaver16
Summary: When a man is brought to Asgard accused of treason, his young daughter is brought with him. With a dark and abused past, she is taken in by Odin and raised as sister to Thor and Loki. As years go by, will love blossom? Will she remain by Loki's side? Even though his madness? Loki/OC, rated T for romance and some language. I don't own Thor or any of the characters! Just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! No I'm not dead, just kinda fell into a slope with writing. Anyway, I saw Thor (a long time ago) and freaking loved it! Along with the love came inspiration, giving way to this new story, enjoy!**

* * *

"No, let me go! I didn't do anything!"

The little girl cried and fought as she was dragged through the golden halls of Asgard's palace. Never before had she been to the magnificent place, and its strange pillars and smooth marble floors were all strange to her. She trembled with fear as the guards dragged her through the labyrinth of halls. Many of the nobles stared her down, their heads held high as they glared, making them even more frightening to the girl. She whimpered and looked ahead of her, where a man was being led away as well, her father. Oh how she wanted to cry out to him, to ask him to protect her, but she knew better, he would never protect her. She risked a glance at him, noting the way his dark brown hair covered his face, hiding him from the glares only she seemed to receive. The girl knew that under that thick, greasy mess of hair lay two piercing onyx eyes that always seemed to glint with malice and hatred for all who looked into them.

They came upon a new set of doors, large and golden, and the guards opened them to reveal a magnificent throne room gleaming with golden pillars and marble floors. The girl stared with such intensity she had forgotten all about her current position. A sudden yet gentle shove from the guard behind her snapped her out of her daze and she stumbled forward once again. As she neared the large golden throne, she spotted Odin All-Father for the first time. He sat, tall and regal upon the throne, patiently awaiting for the girl and her father to be brought forward. As was said in her village, the elder king did indeed have only one eye, shining a clear sky blue in the light of the hall. His other eye was covered with a golden plate of sorts, covering the bloody hole where his eye should have been. A large, not surprisingly, golden staff remained clutched in his hand as he looked down upon the girl and her father.

To the girl's surprise, it was not only Odin in the throne room with him. Next to him, as loyal and beautiful as ever, stood Frigga. Her long, golden brown hair cascaded down her back in flawless curls, half pinned up by a topaz floral clip. Her warm brown eyes seemed to smile at the girl, bringing a little hope to her heart.

Even more surprising to the girl was the extra 2 presences on the kings right, his sons, Thor and Loki. Thor, although still a child, at least a year older than the girl, already was beginning to show his muscles and broad shouldered figure. His golden hair and blue eyes would become his attracting charm when it came to women. He quirked his head at her as she entered and gave a small smile. The girl blushed slightly and turned to look at Loki. Even now, he seemed the more attractive one, with his raven black hair and emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. He was nowhere near as brawny as Thor, but the girl liked that about him. Already she could tell he would indeed grow to be tall and thin, but at the same time well-toned. He caught her staring, and for a split second all they could see and feel was each other. The girls heart fluttered and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion to the strange feeling, shaking her head to clear her of it.

Unbeknownst to her, Loki had felt the same thing, and now lightly rested a hand over his heart, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was a very smart lad, and it aggravated him not knowing something. He frowned and returned his attention to the girl, who now looked straight ahead at his father.

The girl got to the foot of the throne and was bidden to kneel as her father did, though quite unwillingly. Odin stood and slammed his staff to the floor, "Brennus Nikolauson, you have been brought before me, branded a traitor in your own realm. Do you deny this accusation?"

Brennus, smiled then started laughing, daring to look up and meet the king's eye, "Listen here, old man, why deny whats obviously true? Of course I betrayed you! Asgards time has come! She must fall! And who would be better to destroy your precious realm than the Jotuns? Oh, I've had it concocting for years, making the right connections, learning your military secrets and all your security, and now the time is come! You will all die! All die!"

Brennus began to laugh maniacally, his onyx eyes glinting with madness. Loki frowned and leaned into his father, "He lies, father. I don't know how but I know he's lying."

Odin looked to his youngest son, who pleaded at the king with wide, green eyes. Odin knew his son was a liar and cunning young lad himself, but Odin knew his son and could decipher truth from lie. Odin smiled at his sons "talent" and looked down upon Brennus, who still laughed hysterically. His laughs quieted down into giggling fits of madness, then he looked up at the king coyly. Odin spoke, a dangerous tone in his voice, "Control yourself, madman, your punishment will not be lenient as it is."

Brennus scoffed, "Kill me if that's what you see fit, but the damage is done!" He grins maniacally, "And only I can repair it."

Loki frowns, the man really was a horrible liar. Who couldn't see it? The ways his eyes glanced around so often, how his hands shook in their binds, how he would meet nobody's eye. He exchanged a nod with Odin, signaling their understanding. Odin slams his staff down once again, shaking the floor ever so slightly. "Brennus, you are a liar and a traitor to Asgard. I, Odin Allfather, decree you banished to the realm of Alfheim. No one shall show you any kindness or hospitality the rest of your days. Take him away."

Slowly, Brennus's maniac grin faded into a twisted snarl of fury. In a blind rage, he lunged for the mighty king, only to be halted by a flash of golden power from Odin's staff. Brennus cries out in agony and drops to the floor, moaning in pain. The guards step forward to take him away, only to be lashed out at by the madman. With a crazed glint in his dark eyes, he spies his daughter, watching the spectacle with wide, terrified eyes. With a furious snarl, he lunges for her, intent on killing the insignificant life form in his sights. Suddenly, silvery-white wings with indigo tipped feathers spread behind the girl and she shot into the air gracefully, narrowly missing her father's murderous reach. She hovered in the air, watching as the guards, at long last, took hold of her father and began dragging him away.

As he was taken away, he shouted up at the hovering angel, "You worthless piece of filth! Look what you've done! I'm exiled because of YOU! But you know what?! Who's going to want you now, eh?! A lonely little orphan with nothing! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING YOU LITTLE-!"

The criminal was dragged out of the room before any more damage could be done. Slowly, the girl lowered herself to the floor, and began to weep, burying her face in her hands, the beautiful wings behind her drooping to the floor.

However, Odin took the time to study her. She was a strange creature, one he had no seen in a long time. Yet, his suspicions could not yet be confirmed, not until he knew if the one detail missing in his theory was a part of her. He furrowed his brows, going deep into thought. He shut his eyes, wondering what to do with the girl. The king opened his eyes, having come upon a decision. He stood, "What is your name, little one?" he called to her gently.

Startled by the sudden voice, the girl shot up and onto her knee, crossing her arm over her chest in respect. She swallowed nervously, not daring to look up lest she meet the old king's eye, "I-I have no n-n-name, my king. F-Fath-...Brennus claimed I-I wasn't w-worth the trouble of naming."

Odin raised in eyebrow in surprise, but other than that kept his facial expression blank, "Have you no mother?" he asked.

The girl's gaze hardened suddenly on the floor, but she did not look up, "Brennus killed her because I was a girl."

Next to Odin, Frigga gasped, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. The queen had a soft spot for mothers and children, and this revelation stung the queen deeply. Her heart ached even more when sudden, yet unwilling tears slipped from the girl's eyes. Desperate to help her, the queen whispered to her husband, "Dearest, she never partook in her father's crimes, her resentment for the man is quite clear. Why don't we take her in ourselves? You said yourself a fortnight ago you would like to have a daughter. She is gifted as well, and will never grow into those gifts on her own. Besides, our sons would love a little sister! What say you, love?"

The king thought long and hard on his wife's words, and couldn't help but agree with her. Her words were true, he did want a daughter, a little girl to keep his sons company, and bear him grandchildren when the time comes. He smiled at the thought of this gifted girl as his own child. Taking a breath, the king spoke, "Young one, you have no home, nowhere to go to...that is no longer the case. I have consoled with the queen and we are in agreement. We will take you under our wing, you will live as daughter to myself and Queen Frigga, and sister to my sons, Thor and Loki. Do you accept the offer?"

Now, the girl looked up, mouth agape, completely speechless. A family, a real family, parents who loved each other and elder brothers who would be there for her. Everything the girl had ever wanted was being offered to her on a silver platter, by the king himself. Humbly, she answered, "I accept your offer, my king."

"Than by my right as Odin Allfather, I name you...Princess Kaia of Asgard, and you my call me 'father'," Odin added with a smile.

In a surge of happiness, Kaia flew up the steps and embraced the king in a gentle hug, which Odin happily returned. "Thank you...father," Kaia whispered, tears of joy slipping from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki watched the spectacle with wide eyes and bright smiles. Odin took note of his sons and gestured they come forward to meet their new family member. Eagerly, Thor reached out to give his new sister a hug, only to have her fly up again, hovering over the family. Thor retracted his hand, looking up at her apologetically. Kaia tilted her head, slowly floating down to land in front to the prince. Then, with a happy grin, she twined her arms around his neck in a gentle hug, which Thor happily shared. Loki stepped forward then, a bit shy, and approached her cautiously after she parted from Thor. Loki bowed to her and she giggled, setting a hand on his shoulder and hugging him as well. Once again, that strange feeling in their hearts arose, causing a vague blush to erupt onto Kaia's cheeks, even Loki's face was tinted pink.

After they parted, Odin told them, "My sons, do you know where the spare bedroom is? The one across the hall from your own?"

Both of the young princes nodded. "Take her to her chambers then, allow her to get settled in. Should you need myself or your mother, we shall be here."

Kaia was unable to believe it, in just a few short hours, her life had taken a complete turn for the better. In an uncontrollable surge of happiness, she flew up, a sudden indigo mist swirling about her hands. All of a sudden, an indigo bolt of energy fired from her hands and armlessly onto the ceiling. Luckily, she was not fully grown into her powers, so the bolts were not as powerful as they would be when she grew up. Blushing madly and mumbling several apologies, she landed back on the ground between Thor and Loki.

Odin, however, grinned, his theory of what she was was complete. "That's alright, young one, you will grow into them, learn to control them. Now, Thor, Loki, escort her to her new chambers."

All 3 children nodded and sped out of the throne room, walking back into the labyrinth of golden halls. Thor began chatting excitedly with her about her powers, "What was that, sister? That...that energy bolt! That was amazing! How ever did you do it?!"

Kaia flushed, embarrassed at all the attention Thor was giving her. Never before had she received such attention from anybody. She swallowed, "Well...I don't know really. I mean, I've had them for as long as I can remember, but so far they only come when I get emotional. I guess I got excited back there in the throne room."

Thor laughed heartily, "Indeed you did! I find them fascinating! They are the same color as your eyes!"

It was true, the indigo bolt matched Kaia's own bluish-violet eyes. She smiled, "Yeah, I guess they are."

All the while they talked, Loki remained silent, taking the time to study the girl. Her powers and wings would, without a doubt, attract some force of evil seeking her for their own use. This thought made him angry, angry that anyone would try to take the beautiful angel in front of him for their own selfish needs. He made a resolve then and there to aid her, train her best he could in her powers. After all, magic and energy were his area of expertise. Her bolts had to be some form of strange magic.

Soon, they came upon Kaia's new chambers, inside, the room adjusted itself to become Kaia's "dream room" of sorts. Thor opened the silver doors to reveal a room like no other. The walls were a beautiful cornflower blue with silver sparkles scattered across it, representing stars. The floors were of sparkling white marble tiles, complementing the pitch black ceiling scattered with silver and blue swirls. A fairly large balcony stood in the back of the room, accessible through glass doors. To the left, a luxurious bathroom with a tub to fit 10 people in the middle. A walk-in wardrobe was to the right of the room, filled with beautiful gowns and casual attire fit for a noblewoman.

Kaia stood at the doorway, mouth agape, "This is all mine?"

Thor grinned, "'Tis, little sister. Loki and I are right across the hall, my room with a golden door, and Loki's with the ebony door, much like his personality!"

He let out a booming laugh, but Kaia frowned, "I don't think he is."

At this, Loki looked at her in surprise. Most would laugh with Thor whenever he made a joke about Loki...not her, though. Upon hearing her distaste, Thor ceased his laughter, "My apologies, sister, I mean to offense towards my brother, however, if you see him that way than so be it. Now, I must go, I shall leave you to get settled in. Keep her company, brother!" Thor shouted as he left the room.

The elder prince's absence left Kaia and Loki alone in a somewhat awkward silence. That is, until Kaia cleared her throat, "So...in the village I used to live in...they said you were a sorcerer, or going to be one...is that true? Can you really do magic?"

Loki grinned, it was not often his gifts were praised. Suddenly, 10 Loki's filled the room and Kaia shrieked with surprise. "What do you think?" all Loki's asked.

Kaia rolled her eyes, walking up to a Loki and poking his chest, "Not very impressive if I can find you so easily," she teased.

The young prince quirked a brow and suddenly disappeared. Now, Kaia grew nervous, but kept a smile on her face, "Ok, Loki! I get it! You can come out now!"

"Good, that spell always takes a lot out of me, I need more practice," a smooth voice said from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned to face him. Suddenly, she engulfed him in a hug, "You really are something special, Loki, don't ever doubt that for a second."

The prince stood still in shock, but eventually wrapped his arms around her as well. It was then a special bond began, one that would grow into something special as years went on.

* * *

**So...good? Not good? Eh, R&R and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And suddenly I'm on a writing craze...awesome!**

**Loki: Disclaimer? **

**Me: -_-**

**Loki: Don't make me turn you into an icicle.**

**Me: Eek! I don't own Thor or any of the characters! Just my OC!**

**Loki: *mischievous grin* That's better.**

**Anywho, on with the show! (and story will be in Kaia's POV from now on)  
**

* * *

_However-many-years-it-took-for-a-couple-gods-and-a-(mumbles what Kaia is...can't give it away yet, my dears!)-to-grow-into-what-would-be-young-adults-in-their-early-20s later..._

_Deep breaths, Kaia, deep breaths..._

I drew my breath in slowly, keeping my heartbeat at a steady rate. Behind me, my silvery-white wings with indigo tipped feathers spread, giving me a calm reassurance. I bit my lip as the bluish-purple mist swirled about my fingers, the raw energy building up in my arms. Over the years I got used to the feeling my energy bolts brought to me, it wasn't unpleasant, simply strange, like a mix of rushing water and crackling electricity was racing through me...a dangerous mix I know, but not to me. The mist swirled about my hands, lying dormant until I released the bolt. My eyes snapped open and I prepared to fire at the hanging target.

"Hail, sister!"

Thor's mighty shout ruined my concentration and the indigo bolt fired into the sky, missing the target completely. I could now fire at will without my emotions controlling me, however, accuracy was something I needed to practice...hard to do with your thick-headed brother butting in at every attempt to practice. I fumed, "Thor! I've told you not to interrupt me when I'm practicing! Need I bash in your skull to get it through!"

As usual, Thor brushed off the threat and laughed, "Oh, come now, sister! You already possess powerful talent with your abilities! Need you any more practice?!"

I sigh, "No such thing as too much practice, you still work with Mjolnir from time to time."

He grinned, giving me a one-armed hug, minding my wings, laughing all the while. Eventually, I gave in and laughed along with him. The man may be an oaf, but he's still my big brother and I really do love him to death. "So, what do you need, brother?" I asked casually going to put the target away.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you'd like to come with Loki, the Warriors Three, Sif, and I on a hunt before tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Oh yes, Thor's coronation! How could I forget?! I laugh, "I would love to, just give me a minute to put my things away."

"Very well, meet us at the commons area when your ready!"

I nod and watch him as he walks away, blond hair swaying in the wind. I shook my head at him, I really did love him as a brother, but he was such an oaf sometimes! His reign will definitely be something interesting, I just hope he can keep his love for fights contained.

As I went to the storage shed where targets and dummies were kept, I felt a presence behind me. Slowly, I set the target down and stood up straight, smiling to myself, "For being a master of magic, you need to work on keeping your presence masked...Loki."

An amused chuckle sounds from behind me and I turn to face the raven-haired prince. He holds his arms out and I accept the embrace eagerly. I breath him in, as usual he smelled of mint and magic, a tangy combination and one that set my heart racing. As we pulled away, I grinned, "I said I would be at the commons area soon. Couldn't you wait?"

"Granted patience is a virtue, but to wait so long for a lovely angel such as yourself?" He puts his hand under his chin as though thinking, "Not as easy."

"Oh, please! It's simple! Besides, you have Sif to keep you company."

Loki shuddered, "That tigress? I think she'd rather skewer me than allow me within miles of her to court her."

"True, I think your losing your charm."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

I nod and walk past him, "Now, I'll see you at the commons. You should be there already anyway."

When I turn around, he's gone and I shake my head, once again working to calm myself. He didn't always have this effect on me...okay, maybe he has, but I doubt it means anything, probably just a strong attachment in a friendly way...at least I think it is. Still, with his gorgeous raven hair, his deep emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, his tall, lean build, his flawless porcelain skin, his..._Kaia, your getting carried away! Thor and the rest await! _

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I spread my wings and take off towards the commons.

~~~o0o~~~

I land somewhat gracefully on the balcony outside the common room, then stand straight, fixing my midnight blue tunic and black leggings and boots. As I walk in, I hear a familiar voice shout, "And here comes the ferocious warrior dove now!"

Ah yes, Fandral, the man takes to calling me "dove" because of my wings. I, however, always deny it. My wings, after all, are not pure white...well, not for the most part. "This 'warrior dove', Fandral, will not hesitate to claw your eyes out if you don't shut your trap!"

Fandral feigns fear, "Oh no! She will attack! Help me, Sif! Help me!"

The warrior maiden who is my best friend laughs, and comes to stand by my side, "The only one I'm helping, is the one who shares my belief that your womanizing ways are pathetic."

Fandral dramatically puts a hand over his heart, "You wound me, Sif, really! Ow!"

I sent a mini bolt at his side, nothing damaging, just a small sting. "You sure it was I who hurt you?" Sif scoffed.

"Come now, my friends, save your bickering for the children! Now, we hunt!"

I cheer along with the rest and we set off through the halls of the palace and out to the edge of the woods, where Thor gathers us all near. "A bear, a fantastic beast, was seen not hours ago near a village. Now, shall we stand by and let this beast terrorize Asgard?!"

We all shouted, "No!" and raised our weapons in the air. Thor grinned, "Then let's catch ourselves a bear!"

All of us smiling, we set off into the forest, ready for the beast to attack. As we stalked through the woods, my thoughts wandered against my will to the man stalking quietly beside me. Over the years, he had given me tips on how to not let my emotions cloud my control with my powers. Honestly, had it not been for Loki, I would still be trying to master control of them today. Through thick and thin, he was there with me, he even warded off suitors that displeased me. One particular memory comes to mind at the thought...

"_Come now, my lady! Surely you jest! I am clearly the best suited man for you!"_

_Oh yeah, he sure is, the best suited man for me to blast apart. Of all my suitors, Tristan had to be the most annoying. He was so full of himself and gave not a care for me! No, all he wanted was to bed me than be rid of me for some other virgin maid. I put my hands on my hips, my wings bristling behind me, showing my anger, "Listen here, you male piece of trash, I know what your getting at! You want to bed me then be done with me as you've done to the...what was it? Six other maids you've tried the same tactics on?! Ha! Well, damn it I won't be fooled!"_

_As I turned to walk away, the fool grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so I collided with his overly buff chest. The man was muscled indeed, but the disgusting kind you know it took magic to acquire. He sneered at me, "No, you listen, woman, I am a man! Men rule over women! It's a basic fact, if I want to bed you than I will, because you cannot deny me, princess or not!"_

_Then, he slapped me, a hard cuff that knocked me off my feet and onto the ground, but I refused to cry out. I stood, facing him with hatred in my gaze. Arrogant man he is, he stepped forward, ready to strike me again. Ha! If I could deal with my father's abuse for however many years, I could certainly take his strikes. Sadly, he was the son of a higher noble and to wound him like I wanted to would cause so many problems. Tristan raised his hand to strike again and brought it down...but the blow never came. To my utter surprise, there was Loki, gripping Tristan's wrist in a steel-like grip, an aura of anger directed towards him. "Strike her again, you bastard, I dare you," Loki hissed, releasing Tristan to stand protectively in front of me._

_Tristan guffawed, "You?! You may be a prince of Asgard, but your built like a woman! No man of your build could defeat me!"_

_Loki grinned his signature grin, "Perhaps not in a battle, but have you talent in magic?"_

_Tristan paled, even he wasn't ignorant to Loki's superior knowledge of the magic arts. "Didn't think so, now run along before I do something drastic such as, oh, I don't know, unravel that pathetic spell that gives you your strength, because I guarantee your of my 'build' or worse. Now scat!"_

_Like a puppy with its tail between its legs, Tristan scampered off and back into the palace, where the banquet continued peacefully. Loki scoffed and turned to me, the anger melting into worry. "How bad did he hurt you?"_

_I shrug it off, "Nothing, just a bruise."_

_He frowns, setting a hand on my face ever so tenderly. Once again, I feel that thumping of my heart and sucked in a breath to attempt to calm it. A soothing coolness spread over my cheek where Tristan slapped me, and when he removed it, the throbbing had gone. I smile at him in thanks and he offers me his arm. I accept it grateful and walk back into the banquet on Loki's arm._

I shake my head unwillingly, for as much as I hate to admit it, that is one of my favorite memories of Loki. He had been so protective, so kind and gentle with me that I couldn't help what I felt. Everything people said about him simply wasn't true, they didn't know him like I did. He wasn't some strange, dark child, but a man, a brilliant man. If only he could see it, as his friend I always feel the urge to remind him, but whenever I do he smiles, but his eyes display what he really feels, he doesn't believe me.

My train of thought is interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, Hogun. Hogun and I had a steady friendship that was mostly filled with silence, yet I felt he understood me better than anyone here, and I him. He gives a slight nod and I return it, telling him I'm alright. He removes his hand from my shoulder and continues on with the group.

Suddenly, we hear it, a tremendous bellow followed by the crashing of vegetation underneath ginormous paws. We all ready our weapons and I prepare my self, willing the indigo mist to swirl about my hands. Then, it comes, crashing and bellowing, charging straight towards us. For once Thor did not exaggerate, this truly was a tremendous beast. An albino Asgardian bear, at least fifteen feet in height, packing amazing amounts of thick, white fur. Its blood red eyes seemed to glow with malice as it caught sight of us. With a mighty bellow to rival Thor, it charged, heading straight for our little band of warriors.

Acting on instinct, I shot up in the air, hovering behind it, waiting for my time to strike. Thor rushed in first, go figure, and raised Mjolnir for a thundering strike. The bear dodged this blow and with a mighty paw, swatted Thor away as though a mere fly. Now, I rushed in same time as Sif. I fired my bolts at its back, successfully burning away some of its thick fur. The acrobat she is, Sif did a number of flips before striking the bear where I somewhat cleared its fur. To our shock, Sif's double-ended spear hardly made a scratch on the beast, the blow only angered it further. It reared up on its hind legs, throwing Sif off its back resulting in her colliding with me. I yelp, then take hold of her upper arms, gently setting her back on the ground. With a mighty roar, Volstagg charged forward, sliding under the bear and raising his axe to slice its underbelly. The fur there was thinner, and the large warrior was successful in wounding the beast, hot blood seeping from the gash. It bellowed in pain and fury and began to charge and thrash wildly, narrowly missing tearing Hogun to shreds. Thor readied Mjolnir, ready to attack yet again, but unless he landed a blow to the neck, all he would to is batter it to madness, then we would have no chance. I bit my lip in thought and, crazy fool I was, I flipped in the air and dove down straight onto the beasts back, gripping its fur to the roots. I heard my friends shouting for me to abandon my plan, but I tuned them out, charging up two powerful bolts and firing them into the fur of the bear and successfully into its skin. In sudden pain, the bear reared to its full 25 ft. and threw me off its back before falling down dead.

I had no time to hover myself to safety, for I was thrown into a tree, breaking both my wings easily, and crashed onto the grassy forest floor below. The grass felt soft, like my bed back in the palace, I found myself drifting. The last thing I remember is Loki hovering over me, "Don't leave me!"

Then there was darkness.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffy. Not to sure if I went too quick with the battle but I'm working on my action scenes so they'll hopefully get better. Read and review!...please?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm back! Yay! **

**Loki: That's a good thing?**

**Kaia: Loki be nice! *fires mini-bolt at Loki***

**Loki: Ow! What did I do?!**

**Kaia: *indigo mist***

**Loki: I submit!**

**Me: LOL! Sadly I don't own Thor or any of its characters, just Kaia.**

* * *

_"Brother, she'll be o-!"_

_"No, Thor! Don't tell me she'll be ok!"_

_"We have our best healers at work for her, she will be fine!"_

_"Fine? Fine?! Both her wings are broken, brother! Broken!"_

_"It will be like fixing a broken bone for them, it's a fairly simple thing! Now calm yourself!"_

_"Have you heard of internal damage, brother?! There could be more that meets the eye!"_

Pain...it hurt...my wings were so sore, I could barely twitch a feather. My head throbbed painfully, sharp pain shooting through my temples. I tried to swallow, but it felt like when Loki stuffed cotton in my mouth as a prank. Wait, why can't I open my eyes?! What's going on?! Help! Help!

_It was a bright, sunny day in the village. I had snuck out early in the morning to practice flying. Oh, how I loved it! When I flew, I was free, didn't have to worry about fathers constant beatings, or Azalea's teasing, in the air with the wind currents breezing through my brunette hair, I was free. As usual, when I flew over the village the people would smile and wave at me, I waved back, returning their smiles. Sometimes, I did a flip in the air when I was in a really happy mood. I laughed, twirling in the air joyfully._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss No Name practicing being an animal."_

_I halted abruptly in the air, hovering over the owner of the snobbish voice. I scowled and made to fly away from Azalea and her gang. "And where do you think your going?! I'm not through with you yet! You have no right to turn your back on me! I'll tell my daddy!"_

_Ha! That's rich, her father wouldn't do anything. unbeknownst to her, I was actually pretty good friends with the man. He was like an uncle to me, caring for me where my father failed to do so, "I have no right? Your state of living is no better than mine."_

_Azalea laughed and I glared in envy. She was the girl every man in the village pined for. With her long, golden hair and twinkling cerulean eyes, along with her faint hourglass figure, she was the beauty of the village, though certainly not the brains. She had a very misguided belief that she was the daughter of a high noble and, because of that belief, she treated everyone like dirt. She was spoiled and brainless and self-centered and I...disliked her. I could not bring myself to hate anybody, it just wasn't in my nature._

_As I turned to walk away, I heard her make the same request she made everyday, "I want your wings!"_

_I laughed, naive girl she is, she believed my wings were a gift by some sorcerer and that I could somehow remove them from myself and give them to her. As usual, I ignored her and flew away, her spoiled screams echoing behind me. However, as I drew near my home, my smile faded. There, at the front door, looking very angry, was my father. _

_His arms were crossed as he bore down at me. I landed, keeping my head low and drooping my wings. "Where. Were. You?!" he growled through gritted teeth._

_I swallowed nervously and began to shake. Why must he treat me this way? What have I ever done to him to make him so angry all the time?As long as I could remember he abused me and treated me like a slave. I had to do all the work, go shopping everyday at the market, I was forced to take on all the housework. Not that I minded, the people at the market, Azalea the exception, were all very kind to me, and sometimes cut the prices on goods when desperately needed, and the cottage I shared with my father wasn't too terribly big. The only problem, was, my father was never satisfied with my work. This led to many more beatings and usually a missed meal._

_Now, I stood before the man I called "father" and began to shake, stammering out, "I-I-I w-went out to th-the market."_

_He snarled, lunging forward to grab me around my neck, hoisting me up, "Without my permission?! Who do you think you are, you little bitch?!" _

_He then proceeded to throw me across the room as though I were an ugly, useless rag doll. I yelped as I crashed to the ground, my ankle twisting the wrong way, but he wasn't finished yet. I whimpered, but did not have the strength to fight him back. He raised his fist and struck me in the face, knocking me back to the ground. Suddenly, I felt several painful blows to my ribs and stomach. I began to cough, barely wheezing out, "I...I-I'm s-s-s-so...s-s-sorry! P-Please...stop!"_

_I was crying by that point but he didn't stop. I began to cough up blood, the disgusting red liquid coppery in my mouth as I spewed it out. "You useless piece of shit! I don't know why I even keep you! I should have killed you like I killed your bitch of a mother! I would have too if the whore hadn't gotten in my way!"_

_I whimpered, but said nothing, welcoming the blackness that now clouded my vision._

I screamed, thrashing about on the bed I was in. The pain! Make it stop! Somebody make it stop! He's hurting me! Help! HELP! The fire! There's fire! Put it out! Get it away! Help! "Help! Somebody help me, please! It hurts! Make him stop! Make him stop!"

People rushed into the room, I could hear their footsteps against the marble floors. Shouting, lots of it, it hurt my head, my temples throbbing.

"She's awake! Now! We must commit the procedure now!"

"But it's such a complicated spell, sir! We don't have the skill for it except you!"

"Well, find somebody who can! I know I can do the spell, even one person would be enough for it!"

The two healers bickered as I continued to thrash in pain, the fire now spreading to my wings. I screamed, tears now streaming down my face. It hurt...so much...fire, electricity, heat, the rush of it all streaming throughout my body. My throat was now raw from screaming and all I could do was moan in pain. I was growing weaker...fading away...huh, dying is much more peaceful than it seems.

"Sir, she's fading...she shouldn't be fading, her wounds weren't that severe!"

"She's putting herself through too much, she's exhausting herself by thrashing about! Our healing will do nothing for her unless she calms and allows herself to take the magic in."

Suddenly...a light, a bright, soothing light appeared through the darkness. A woman, a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair and bright, golden eyes. Behind her, wings that looked like mine except with gold on the tips of the feathers flapped, sending her to hover over me. Her skin, light tan like mine, glowed in the light that seemed to surround her. She seemed...familiar...like from a dream...or maybe an old memory from when I was very young. The woman smiled at me, and reached out towards me, stroking my cheek. A smooth, subtle light flowed from her fingertips and onto...no...into my skin. The light was warm, and soothed me from head to toe, making the fire go away, all of it. The flashback of Brennus fading into a distant memory, shadowed for now. I took a breath...and opened my eyes.

Why was everyone staring? I blinked, clearing my foggy vision, slowly sitting up. The fiery pain had gone, replaced by a subtle, yet noticeable, ache. I raised my hand to my face where the woman had touched me, where I had felt the soothing light enter my skin. I scanned the room, taking everything in slowly, the brightness of the golden and silver room burned my eyes for a few seconds but I adjusted. I saw the two healers who had been arguing standing at the foot of my bed, staring as though they'd seen the ghost of Odin. I saw Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun...Loki, all with the same expression on their faces. I grew worried, and spoke, my throat still raw and scratchy from screaming, "Wha-? What happened? Your all looking at me strange."

The first healer, a middle-age looking man with graying blond hair and inquisitive grey eyes, spoke first, "You...you were fading, you were going to...to die, go to Valhalla. Before we could do anything...you began to glow in a strange golden light none of us could identify. You were...submerged in it to the point we couldn't see you. Then, it just disappeared and you were lying there, looking as though asleep."

The woman...she brought me back...healed me...I opened my mouth to tell them, but then decided against it. I wasn't in the mood for answering questions, not in this state. So, I shrugged, wincing at the dull ache that followed afterwards, "I'm not to sure...its all a blur."

The healer nods, "Very well, you may sleep now. The rest of you, leave her be until she awakes again."

Reluctantly, my friends turn to leave, Loki the last one standing. He gives me one sorrowful look, then leaves the healing ward, and sleep takes me over, a welcoming peace.

* * *

**I feel like this is a bit short but eh, I'll make the next one longer I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised a longer chapter and here it is! Yay! And before Loki butts in no, I still don't own Thor or its characters, just Kaia. Warning! Spoiler alert in this chapter!**

**Loki: Damn it!**

* * *

It was late, the dark room and midnight sky outside proved that. I bit my lip, slowly sitting up and testing my body. The healers must have fixed the rest of my injuries while I was asleep. I lean forward, tenderly stretching my wings. To my delight, I could move them easily, only a dull ache every now and then. Smiling, I start to sit up and get off the bed, a little wobbly at first, but I soon regain my balance. Now I stretch my wings to their full length, a wingspan of 11 ft including the feathers.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

I jump and turn around, seeking the owner of the voice. I grin, "Even after all these years I know where you are, Loki."

He appears in front of me, that mischievous glint in his eyes like it always has been for as long as I've known him. "I am not joking, Kaia, you should not be up. You need the rest."

I give him a look, pouting a bit, "Have you any idea how boring it is just sitting there?"

"Go to sleep, time will fly, no pun intended."

I shake my head, smacking him on his arm lightly, and sit on the edge of the bed. I feel the bed sink slightly and turn to look at Loki, who stares down at me, expressionless. I sigh and look out the window, where the many stars and their constellations shine in the dark, bluish-black sky. Sometimes, I could hear it, the sky calling for me, as if it was my home and not the shining halls of Asgard's palace. I could understand why, after all, flying came naturally to me, if I could not fly then...nevermind, I don't want to think about it.

I feel a light touch on my shoulder, "You looked deep in thought, what ails you?"

I smile, "Nothing, just thinking."

He raises a brow, "About?"

I turn to face him, "None of your business, nosy."

Suddenly, neither of us can help it, we burst out laughing, heaving out great heaps of laughter. I grasp my aching sides and fall onto Loki's shoulder. When our last few giggles have died down, I look up at him, a large grin still plastered on both our faces. Valhalla, his smile was enchanting, perfectly straight white teeth in that dazzling smile. I can't see why other women think Thor is the better prince, just because he's firstborn with blond hair and stormy blue eyes. It annoys me at how shallow women here can be.

"You should sleep now, you need your rest."

Suddenly, I was feeling very drowsy, though something was telling me Loki had something to do with the sudden feeling. Still, I unconsciously nodded and leaned back on the bed, turning to my side. Loki settles the blanket over me, then does something I would never expect in all my immortal days. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, a light one on my temple, stroked my hair once, and left the healing ward. With my thumping heart, I was amazed I actually fell asleep.

~~~o0o~~~

"My lady! Lady Kaia, you must awake! You have but a couple hours until the coronation begins!"

No, sleep, I wanted to sleep...wait, the coronation?! By the Norns, how could I forget?! I quickly shot up out of the bed, not a single ache in my body. I thanked the healers and sped for my room a few hallways away. A couple maids were already there to help me get ready, and had drawn a bath, which was thankfully still warm. I slipped out of the white nightdress the healing ward had put on me and hopped into the tub. Once I was clean, the maids laid out an array of gowns for me to choose from. To my delight, my favorite gown was out, and I happily chose it. The gown was long and a beautiful shade of dark blue, in something of a mermaid style. It was sleeveless, and was ruffled diagonally at the top, with a beautiful pattern of flowers below it made with diamonds. The fabric was my favorite, satin, soft but not uncomfortable, giving the gown something of a shine to it.

I slipped into the gown and a pair of silver sandals that went up to my knee in the Greek style. The maids then went to work on my hair and light makeup, also grooming my wings. After what felt like hours, they finished, leaving my waist-length, dark brown hair in a braid, with indigo flowers and sapphire clips braided into it. My makeup was simple, a subtle dark blue eye shadow highlighted with silver below my eyebrows, faint so it wasn't obvious, but still gave a different look to the eye shadow. Mascara was applied to my lashes and sheer lip gloss to my lips. To be honest, I didn't like makeup, to me it took away one's natural beauty. Hence, whenever I wore makeup, I made sure it was as subtle as possible, even with dark colors.

After thanking the maids, I rushed to the throne room where the ceremony had just begun. Smoothing my gown, I walked calmly up to my place a couple steps down from where Loki stood. He was wearing his armor, a golden breastplate with a similar golden horned helmet. It was because of that helmet I constantly called him temperamental, like the bull, even if he wasn't. I saw him glance at me and smirk, "My, my, my, Lady Kaia, you look most...enticing."

I blushed, and retorted, "And you most dashing, my prince."

He smiled and we turned our attention on Thor, who now knelt before Odin, his silver winged helmet on the ground next to him, Mjolnir on the other side. He smiled triumphantly, and glanced at us, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and he returned his attention to his father. Odin began the ceremony by slamming his staff down to quiet the cheering crowds. Honestly, the ceremony was fairly boring, Odin would ask Thor if he would swear to do this for Asgard, and do that for Asgard and Thor would reply in his thundering voice "I swear!". Still, it was a day Thor had long awaited, and I was happy for him, my only worry was his love for battle. "Then I, Odin Allfather.." This is it. "...proclaim you-"

We waited for the final word to grant Thor his dream...but...it never came. Odin looked up with his one eye and murmured, "Frost Giants."

It was then I felt it too, a strange chill had settled throughout the room, making it at least 10 degrees colder than before. The crowds erupted into panic, screaming and running for the exits. Odin gestured for Thor and Loki to follow him, and were almost out of the room when, "You must come as well, young one," the Allfather called out to me.

I nodded and quickly flew to them, following them out of the throne room and into the halls, now packed with panic and mayhem. I see Loki grinning and I smack him, "Away with the grin, Loki! Do you have any idea how serious this is?!"

He continues his smile, "The Destroyer shall be rid of the beasts, I have no worries. It is simply amusing to see these proud and haughty nobles scurrying about like frightened mice."

I chuckled, it was amusing, but that was still no excuse for him waving away the attack for a few frightened nobles. We continue to follow Odin until we reach the relic room, where most of the power sources are kept. The temperature dropped to half of what had been originally and a shivered. Frost coated the room save for several burn marks, courtesy of the Destroyer. Slowly, we entered the room, heading for the icy blue power relic in the back, the Jotun relic. The Destroyer had done its job, the relic and the rest of them were safe. Not surprisingly, this wasn't good enough for Thor, "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!"

Odin kept his gaze on the relic as he calmly replied, "They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, all is well."

Thor scoffed, "All is well?! They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-!"

"But they didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!"

I stepped forward, putting a hand on my brothers shoulder. In his current mood, it was a dangerous thing, as he could snap at any moment. However, I seemed to be the only one who could without the risk of harm, "Thor, Odin is right. What happened is all in the past, nothing was taken, the Jotuns who made their attempt failed, it will be a simple thing to find the breach in our defenses and seal it."

Thor's hands tightened into fists, then loosened, he reached up and gently laid his hand on mine, "Even so, sister, look how far they got. If they managed to get this far once they will surely try again."

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. I am sure that these were merely rebels and Jotunheim itself had nothing to do with this."

Now, Thor turned his attention to his father, pushing me aside, "He just broke your truce!"

I could see Thor's temper rising yet again and I tried to step forward to stop it, but a cool hand clamped itself onto my bare shoulder. I turned to glare at Loki, but he just shook his head at me, silently advising me not to intervene. "What action will you take?" Odin asked.

Thor gripped Mjolnir fiercely, "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never try to cross into our borders again!"

"Thor, that will do nothing to help anyone!" I interjected.

He turned to me, "This was an act of war, sister, we must treat it as such!"

"By starting another?! Fantastic plan, Thor! Stop thinking as a warrior and start thinking like a king! You remember what Odin told you, 'a wise king never seeks war'!"

I could tell he was losing his patience, but before I could press on, Loki gripped my arm from behind and pulled me back, looking up apologetically at Thor. I growled at Loki, "Let me go!"

"There's nothing you can do now, you know how it can get between father and Thor when they argue. With this attack, Thor has an excuse to go fight something and he will argue until it is done!"

"He won't hurt me, Loki," I growled, still struggling. Even with how thin he was, he was much stronger than me and the only thing I could do to break his grip was to fly...clearly not an option.

Then, Odin shouts,, "But your not king!...Not yet."

Loki and I stared at the Allfather, than at Thor, who stalked out of the room in a rage. Odin, sighed, then left the room without a glance at us. Loki released me, and I began to pace. What are we going to do?! With this invasion Thor will most certainly go to Jotunheim to seek his "answers". Maybe if I talked to him, I could calm him. He would listen to me! Yes, that would work. I turn to tell Loki of my plan, but he's gone...oh no.

Aggravated Loki would do such a thing, I flew out of the relic room and into the dining hall, where Thor had tipped over the large golden table, scattering the food all across the floor. The elder prince now sat on the steps, and seemed to be agreeing with whatever bullshit Loki was filling his head with. I smirked as I saw Loki starting to "regret" his words and as Thor stood, "That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!"

"What's the only way?" I asked, making myself known to the two princes.

I glared at Loki, but smiled at Thor, "What trouble are you two planning this time?"

Thor grins, but before he can speak, Loki interrupts, glaring pointedly at me, "Thos, it's madness!"

Just then, Sif and the Warriors Three walk in. "What is this?!" exclaims Volstagg, a rather large man with a rather large, red beard to match. He then looks at myself and my brothers in confusion, "What sort of madness? I say all this wonderful food going to waste on the floor is madness!"

I sighed with exasperation, in the midst of all this Volstagg would be the one to think about the food. Before anyone can say anything, Thor tells us, "We're going to Jotunheim."

Everyone reacts differently, most of them in surprise. Sif whips her head at Thor, he eyes wider than the plates scattered amongst the food on the floor. Fandrals jaw drops, and Volstagg drops the food he had been carrying. Hogun simply raises a brow. Myself? I don't think my wings had bristled more in my life. Go to Jotunheim?! Is my brother mad?! "Thor, this is no journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god, this is Jotunheim!"

Thor merely laughs, "My friends have you forgotten all that we have done together?!" Dear Odin, here he goes again. "Fandral! Hogun! Who led you into the most glorious battles?!"

Hogun grumbled a bit, "You did."

Thor ignores the silent warriors grimace and grins, "Yes! And Volstagg! To delicacies so succulent you though you'd died and gone to Valhalla?!"

Volstagg flushes a deep shade of red and replies with a smile, "You did."

Thor turns to Sif, who shares a glance with me and we both smile. Knowing her, she won't say "you did". "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors Asgard has ever known?!"

"I did," Sif replies casually.

Ha! Knew it, but that fact was true, last I checked Thor was no maiden, so how could he himself prove it? "True, but I supported you Sif," Thor tells her after recovering from his second of silence.

To my surprise, he turned to me, "Yet, who also supported you when no one believed that a simple village girl, gifted as she may be, could become one of the most beautiful and inspiring princesses Asgard has ever had?!"

I swallowed, but would not say he had, even if he did. Wait a minute..."He did," I said, jerking my head to Loki.

Loki turned to me, both brows raised in surprise, but Thor laughed, "Ah, but how could you forget your other brother?"

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, we get the point!"

He grinned, turning to us all, "We're going to Jotunheim."

* * *

**Oh, Thor, when will you get over yourself? Anywho, you know the drill, please read and review you will make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like this is moving a bit fast...is it or is that just me?...ah, well, as usual I still don't own Thor or any of its characters, just Kaia. What? No comment from Loki?! **

**Loki: -_- You're wearing down my patience, woman.**

**Kaia: Down boy. *zaps with bolt***

**Loki: *yelp* Mercy! I yield!**

**Me: *faceplam* Save it for the story you two. (warning, spoiler alert, sorry!)**

* * *

I cannot believe I'm doing this, I cannot believe I'm doing this, I cannot believe I'm doing this! Thor owes me big time after this, does he have any idea how much trouble we could get in if Odin finds out?! Especially with that gatekeeper, Heimdall. I have great respect for the guy, but sometimes he's a bit of a tattletale whenever we sneak off on missions like this. Oh well, such is the life of an Asgardian princess, dragged on life-and-realm-threatening missions by her big brute of a brother. Lucky me!

I don my lightweight silver armor set; a breastplate and shoulder pads of a rare silver-colored metal. I have no idea the name, but it is very strong and lightweight, allowing me to fly in it easily. I slip into black leather leggings and my black boots, putting my dark, bluish-violet cape on shortly after. After checking to make sure I was adjusted properly, I flew out the balcony door and met my friends at the stables, where they awaited readying their horses. "Took you long enough, little dove!" Fandral jested.

I growl back, "You try having a pair of wings on your back while changing into armor, amorous git."

Volstagg laughs, "She's got bite, she does, Fandral. That or your losing your charm."

Fandral scowls, but smiles only a couple seconds later. As they ready their horses, I stand by the entrance waiting for them. With my wings, I had no need for a horse, so I never got one. As I was waiting, I saw Sif staring at my hair, "Something wrong, Sif?" I ask, unconsciously feeling my hair as if something were wrong with it.

Sif smiles, "Nothing is wrong, dear friend, unless you intend to go to battle with your hair hanging down."

I knew I forgot something! I had indeed forgotten to put my hair up before leaving. I flushed a deep shade of red and pulled out a ribbon and spiked leather belt. The belt was a gift from Hogun. The man thought ahead and when he had seen I intended on leaving my hair long, he had given me the belt to weave through a braid. Now, should an enemy reach to grab my hair, that enemy would regret it. Normally I have no trouble braiding my own hair, but the armor made it much more difficult than it should have been. Everyone else mounted their horses as I struggled, but before I could give up, Loki waved the rest off, "We'll meet you at the Bifrost soon."

Thor nodded and they galloped across the Rainbow Bridge. Loki stepped behind me, gently took my hair in his hands, snatched the spiked belt from my hands, and began to braid my hair. When I felt his fingers brush against the back of my neck, I flushed a deep red, happy that my back was to him. He was swift with his work, but made a good braid. When he suddenly stopped, I became confused...oh, right...I handed him the ribbon and he completed the braid. It was secure and would not fall out, of that I was certain, so I turned around and told him, "You didn't have to do that."

He grins, reached out to tenderly stroke my cheek, "No," he whispers. He bends down so he can whisper in my ear, "But I wanted to."

He takes a loose strand of hair and tucks it behind my ear. By now, I realized how close we were, so close I could have sworn the tips of our noses were touching. I could hear his breathing become heavier as my own heart began to pound so furiously I was almost certain he heard it. He locks his emerald eyes with my indigo ones, and for that split second, time froze...there was nothing but me and him. Hesitantly, he reached out, cupping my cheek in his hand, "You are so beautiful, my little angel," he whispers almost trance-like.

Little angel...that is something he has not called me since...well...he has never called me that before. I swallow nervously, but could not help but feel millions of butterflies flutter about in my stomach. I could see Loki's eyes searching my face, almost as if he was waiting for...permission. I bite my lip, and ever so slightly nod. He comes in closer, if that was possible, pressing himself against me. Our lips had barely touched when suddenly...

"Am I interrupting something?"

I am going to kill him! Loki and I jump apart and turn to glare at the womanizing intruder. Naturally, Loki retorts, "Hmmm, I wonder, two people having a private moment and you simply barge in unannounced. No, your not interrupting _anything_."

Fandral raises a brow but ignores Loki's underlying threat, "Let's go, we've been waiting outside this whole time."

I blushed deeply, praying no one had heard what we had exchanged. I looked at Loki, who's cheeksare also tinted pink. I smile, stand on my tip toes, and kiss him on the cheek before rushing out of the stables after our group. As I flew with my friends across the bridge, I couldn't help but think about Loki and our almost kiss. Honestly, I was somewhere between happy it didn't occur, but at the same time I want to slit Fandral's throat for interrupting us. This feeling is confusing, the one I've felt in my heart since I first came to the palace and met Loki. One minute I'm relieved something didn't happen, than angry about something that doesn't happen through an "accidental" interruption or one of us pulling away. This was going to be the first time neither of us would have pulled away, thank you, Fandral!

We arrived at the Bifrost entrance, where Heimdall stood, guarding it as he has been for many millenia. The moment we dismounted, Loki walked ahead confidently, "Leave this to me." He approached the golden warrior far more confident than I've seen him in a while, "Good Heimdall-!"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall tells him in his deep voice.

Loki reacts quickly, "I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me?"

Loki chuckles, "You must be mistaken"

Thor interrupts, "Enough! Heimdall may we pass?"

As he converses with Heimdall, I place my hand gently on Loki's shoulder. He looked at me, expressionless, but he hid his smile well, showing it to me in his eyes. Suddenly, everyone starts to go forward, Volstagg stops beside Loki, "What happened? Silvertongue turn to lead?" he jests.

I scoff, "Don't listen to him, Loki. The important thing is you tried."

Loki scowls, and I head inside before him, walking up to stand between Thor and Sif. Heimdall inserts his golden sword into the activator to start up the Bifrost. "Be warned, I will obey my sworn oath to protect this city and all who dwell within, should your return threaten the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you."

Volstagg swallows and stammers out, "C-Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?"

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

Thor grins, overconfident as usual, "I have no plans to die today."

Neither do any of us, you big oaf. "None do," says Heimdall, as if he had read my thoughts.

A bright flash of light appears before us and we're whisked away into the vast space between the realms.

~~~o0o~~~

For the four times I've traveled through the Bifrost, I've hated all four, this one was no different. Everytime, I'd feel as though I was going to vomit and my head would spin violently, making me dizzy whenever we landed. As we crashed onto the cold wastes of Jotunheim, I became dizzy as usual and collapsed. Loki tried to catch me, but I only ended up pulling him down with me so I landed on his chest. I heard a wolf-whistle from behind me and growled, firing a mini-bolt at Fandral, who then yelped in pain. I smirked, then took a look at my surroundings. Never before had I been on Jotunheim, the only imagery of it I have gotten id from how Thor described it on one of his adventures. His description wasn't far off the mark. Thor had described it as vast, barren, and cold, which is exactly what I saw now. A few dark cliffs and crevices scattered the land, accompanied by snow-capped rocks of ice.

We started forward, tense and ready for an ambush, yet no giant blue monster ever appeared. It was quiet...too quiet...that quiet when you know there's something very wrong going on. I bit my lip nervously, I didn't like it here, it was too empty, too cold. Even surrounded by my friends I felt...alone. I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder, and turned to Sif, thanking her comforting gesture with a small smile. She walked beside me, "It's too quiet...where are they?"

Thor was quick to answer, "Hiding, as cowards always do."

After the gruff reply, he came to stand by me as well, taking on his stance as overprotective big brother. I felt like rolling my eyes, but with the current situation we were in, I welcomed his presence gratefully. Soon, we came upon a great palace made of thick, dry ice. As we walked in the open space at the entrance, a rough, gravelly voice calls out, "You have come a long way to die. Asgardians."

I flinched slightly and Thor left my side to stand at the front of the group. I looked up onto a balcony of ice, where a large Jotun stood, eyes as deep and dark as blood. Cold, cruel, calculating was all I could see in this creature. Then, I recognized him, this was Laufey. Thor growled a challenge, "How did your people get into Asgard?!"

Laufey seemed bored, "The House of Odin...is full of traitors."

I flinched, then snarled, indigo mis swirling about my hands. Thor shouted angrily, "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood just as I came to stand next to my brother. Thor tried to push me back, but I stood firm, glaring defiantly up at the Jotun king. Dangerous or not, you do not insult my family. :Your father is a liar and a thief! Your no different, you long for battle! You crave it, your nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man! You hide behind your halfling freak of a sister!"

Thor gripped Mjolnir fiercely and I stood, shocked beyond words. Halfling? What does he know of my past?! I hissed at the king, "He is none of what you speak! He's more suited for a throne now than you shall ever be!"

Laufey tilted his head at me in confusion and I bristled my wings to show my anger. "Ah yes, what was your name again? Kana? Kira? Oh right! Kaia, the little princess of Asgard. Finally out of the safety of the palace, little one?" the king taunted.

I growled, the mist getting more and more visible. Thor gripped my wrist, warning me against any action, though he himself was prepared for something drastic. Loki stepped forward, "Thor, Kaia, stop and think, look around, we're outnumbered."

Laufey spoke again, "Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki looked up at the king, putting his honeyed words to good use, "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother, you too, Kaia."

With a final snarl, I turned, ready to follow Loki. After a couple seconds angry hesitation, Thor turned to follow us, until..."Run back home, little princess."

"Damn," Loki and I said at the same time.

With a cocky grin, and a mighty swing of Mjolnir, the battle erupted. I fired my long charged up bolt at the first Giant I saw, grinning with satisfaction as he exploded into icy dust. A Giant came from behind me and I somersaulted forward, flipping to slide on my back and fire numerous bolts at the beast. I shot up as the mist surrounded my hands. I saw a Jotun preparing to strike at Hogun's unarmed back and I fired a bolt at the Giant. Hogun nodded in thanks and continued to fight his own battle. Suddenly, two very large Giants came stumbling towards me. I backed up until I felt the wall against my fingertips, then looked back at them, grinning. Just as they were about to skewer me with their ice-covered arms, I shot into the skies with a great flap of my wings, watching with satisfaction as they crashed into the solid ice wall.

From my view above, I saw Loki expertly throwing his hidden blades at any Frost Giant who came near him. Not far away, Thor seemed to be battling at least ten of the Jotuns at once. A Jotun came charging near him and I prepared a bolt, ready to fire, when suddenly Thor threw Mjolnir at the Giant, effectively snapping its neck. All of a sudden, an icy pain rips through my left wing and I scream, quickly losing altitude, cursing myself for not being as observant as I should have been. I crashed into the snow below, tumbling around for a bit before coming up to lean on my right side. I had no time to inspect my wing for a Giant came barreling towards me. I grit my teeth, ignoring the pain, and shot an energy bolt at it, eliminating it. Clenching my jaw tight, I turn to inspect my wing. Bright red blood seeps from it and into the feathers, all coming out of a gaping wound caused by several small ice shards. My breathing became ragged as the pain became more intense, the cold temperature of the ice doing nothing to help the the wound. I bring the mist forth, it's heat melting the ice shards away, however, doing so only allowed more blood to flow, and I could feel myself getting weaker. Still, I attempted to stand, the raging battle a hazy blur around me. My senses were becoming a dull mess of clashing metal and breaking ice.

I heard someone call my name, but the voice seemed to echo in my ears, making it unrecognizable. Another pain, this time in my side, and in a blind rage, I lashed at my attacker, firing a bolt into the icy blue face. A ferocious cry of fury followed by the sound of a blade tearing through flesh rang through my ears, only worsening my condition. It didn't take long for the blackness to return to my eyes once again.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not too good at action scenes, it's a part of my writing i'm working on so...yeah, please read and review! Comments appreciated for anything that I could adjust for future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing much to say asides the usual disclaimer...which I STILL don't own Thor or its characters...just Kaia...so on with the show! Btw I am so sorry this took so long, school has been driving me nuts! I'll try to update more often, sorry!**

* * *

Wha-?...Where am I? Bright light! Bright light!...Oh...not again...my luck in battle seems to dwindle every time I fight. By the time the flashes in my eyes had gone, I found myself in the healing wards yet again. Eventually, I came to the conclusion I had been there far longer than before. I swallowed nervously, praying that I hadn't been out for too long. Suddenly, a comforting pressure appeared on my hand and I looked up to the youngest prince, who stared back at me worriedly. I cleared my throat, my voice still a bit hoarse, "How...how long have I been out?"

He purses his lips, "About five days, I became worried you would never awake. The wound on your side wasn't large, but it was deep. Your wings, however, were fairly easy to mend. The master healer said you could leave now if you liked."

I nodded, and stood up, leaning on Loki for support before going on my own. Loki walked me back to my room and by then I realized a rather large presence was missing, "Where's Thor?"

Loki halted at the door, staring at the floor, almost as if hesitant to say. I turn to face him, growing worried, "Loki? What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

The prince stood straight, clearing his throat, "Father has banished Thor."

I stood still, freezing to the spot in the midst of the hallway. Thor was...banished? I expected Odin to be angry, but banished?! "Kaia? Are you alright?" Loki asked, his voice filled with concern.

I swallow and nod, but my actions rival my words. Of course I'm not ok! With Thor gone, Asgard is far more vulnerable than before! Thor was our leader, a cocky and arrogant one, but he still protected Asgard and its people with his life. Sure he's extremely over-confident and very prideful, but he is a good man, loyal to Asgard and no other. Besides, he's my brother, maybe not by blood, but by bond. Loki gently shakes my arm to snap me from my gaze and I follow him in shuffled steps. Behind me, my wings droop, displaying my sadness and I flush bright red from embarrassment. I am the princess of Asgard! I should be a bit more regal than this! Unfortunately, I haven't the heart to be merry right about now, and as I look about the halls I can see I am not the only one low in spirits. The entire nobility seems to be suffering from Thor's loss. I feel Loki take my hand in his, giving me a half-hearted smile.

He takes me to the door of my room, "The others and I shall wait for you in the common room."

With a quick kiss to my hand, he vanishes to Odin knows where, leaving me to my thoughts. I stepped inside and leaned against to cool silver metal, trying to clear my mind. First thing first, I desperately need to bathe. After removing my armor and underclothing, I slipped into the lavender and vanilla scented tub, allowing the warm water to soothe by battle-weary muscles. A delightful shiver goes up my wings and I sigh, wondering how my life could turn upside down so quickly. Thor banished, I passed out in battle again, Asgard in turmoil. What's next? Odin falls into the Odinsleep again?

I sighed and climbed out of the tub, drying off and going to choose my clothing. I chose a simple pair of white leggings and a blue tunic, complete with my favorite pair of back boots.I throw my hair in a braid and fly out of the balcony doors, savoring the feel of the wind beneath my wings as I flew. I arrived at the balcony of the common room, where the rest of our group was already situated, and looking very melancholy. "Good to know I'm not the only one low in spirits, "I muttered.

Fandral snickered, leaning back comfortably in his chair, "Well, some of us are not, eh, Indigo?"

I glared at the womanizer, but choose to ignore his comment. Right now was not the time to lose my temper and incinerate the bastard. I spotted Loki on the other side of the room, where he looked deep in thought. I crossed over to him, "I guess we're all a little grouchy now, aren't we?"

Loki merely grunted in response, proving my initial statement correct. As I looked around I noticed Hogun tending to a horrific freezeburn on Volstag's arm. "Volstag! What happened?!"

I rushed over to him, apologizing to Hogun who had just finished applying the healing salve. Volstag grinned, "Ah, it's nothing, just forgot the touch of those brutes."

I smacked him upside the head and we both chuckled. "And you, Lady Kaia? How do you fare?"

"I'm all better...for the most part, I can fly, though, that's the important thing."

I fee a cool touch on my shoulder and rest my hand on Loki's. "Indeed it is, little angel," he whispered cooly in my ear so I was the only one who heard it.

My cheeks flamed bright red and I smiled, facing the trickster, "Any injuries for you, my prince?"

He grinned cheekily, "Feel free to search me, my lady, I most certainly won't stop you."

I scoffed and shoved his chest playfully, "Loki Odinson, you are as bad as Fandral!"

He chuckled and followed me as I sat on my favorite red velvet chair. Loki stood behind the chair, resting his arms on the back. The room fell into a sudden, gloomy silence, and let the past events sink in. With Thor gone, Asgard is left without her mightiest warrior, and a family without a son and brother. Oh, how I wanted to give Odin a piece of my mind! Forget blood! Thor and I never needed that! Siblings by bond are often the strongest and most connected! Thor is my elder brother and now he's gone! I clenched my fist, jaw setting firmly in my anger, my wings even bristled slighty. Loki stroked my hair, "Easy, little angel, you are fine, you are safe."

I sighed, I would rather be in danger with Thor than be safe without him. "You know your ears are slightly pointed? It's certainly visible, but not as prominent as the elves," Loki noted.

I looked at him, confused, "And what do my ears have to do with anything?"

"They perk up a bit when your angry, just thought you should know."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, what I want to know is how Heimdall knew what we were up to."

"You forget, Kaia, his gifts," Sif answered smoothly, taking a seat on the couch.

"I know, but he was under Thor's orders not to tell anyone where we had gone."

We all glanced around, suddenly suspicious of one another. After a moment's silence, it was Loki who spoke, "I told him."

I turned around, my eyes wide with shock. Loki told Heimdall to get Odin? Why? "You told the guard?!" Volstag exclaimed.

Loki took a defensive part in the conversation, "I saved our lives, and Thor's."

I couldn't leave him hanging, "It is true, even with our strength as a team we could never have beaten a force that size, especially considering their rage."

Sif got up and approached Loki and I tensed, ready to defend him. "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to bring Thor back!"

Loki's lip curled, "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is! He's arrogant, reckless, and selfish! You saw how he was today!" He paused, letting his words sink in with us all, "Is that what Asgard needs from her king?"

With that, he stalked out of the room, irritation floating in an aura around him. I tried to go after him, but Sif held me back, shaking her head, "Let him cool off, he needs it."

I nodded and sat back down. Sometimes the best way for Loki to deal with these things was to sit and think about it alone. Sif sighed, "He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."

I pursed my lips but said nothing, if I started arguing now it wouldn't end well. For the first time since arrival, Hogun spoke, "Laufey said that there were traitors in the house of Asgard."

I snapped towards him, he's not really suggesting that..."A master of magic could transport three Jotuns into Asgard."

Is he really accusing Loki of-?! No! He wouldn't! I shot out of my seat, confronting the grim-faced warrior in fury, "How dare you?! Loki is an honorable man! Yes, he plays tricks but it's all harmless fun! That's what mischief is! He would never do such a thing! Never! Why must everyone hate him so?! You don't know him!"

My wings bristled and the mist floated about my hands. My entire body shook, I felt the power of my energy rush through me, a hurricane of electricity and rushing water.

"Do you love him?"

My power faded, my wings dropped, my face flushed, "No, well yes, but as a brother!" I stammered out.

Fandral chuckled, "My lady I know a thing or two about love and I most certainly can tell when one is in it. Why else would you defend him so?"

His explanation, as much as I hate to say it, made sense. Why else does my heart pound so when he's near? Who else can make me lose my thoughts with a single touch? Why did I get jealous when any other woman approached him? No, these were but sisterly thoughts...but sisters don't get jealous...did I love Loki? "I...I don't know," I answered, "Even if I did, it's certain he doesn't feel the same."

Sif laid her hand on my shoulder, "Then go find out, someone needs to talk to him anyway and your the only one who can do so without trying to kill him."

I chuckled, I would prefer if Loki lived to tell me how he feels, and I can tell him. With a final nod to my friends, I rush out of the room to go find Loki.

~~~o0o~~~

I walked down the halls of the palace a giant bundle of nerves. If I confess, will he remain my friend if he doesn't feel the same? Or will he reject me, and make our friendship awkward the rest of our existence? Then, I felt it, a vibration in the air. My slightly pointed ears swiveled a bit and I followed the odd feeling, knowing full well who was causing it. I followed it to the relics room and found the door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, I push the heavy iron doors open and step inside, closing it behind me.

As I survey the room, I see Loki standing in front of the Jotun relic. He was breathing heavy and I became worried for him, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "Am I cursed?"

His silky voice flooded the room and my breath quaked, "A curse to some is a gift to others."

Then, he turned and I felt that split second instinct to blast the Jotun-looking man in front of me. Loki's pale skin was now that ashy blue of the Jotuns and bore a few odd imprints. He was still the same size, and his hair remained that beautiful ebony color, but his eyes...those amazing emerald orbs I loved, were gone. They had been replaced by blood red eyes without the whites. With him in this form, I felt threatened, but when I saw it fade, I released a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. "And if the curse threatens everything the accursed cherishes?"

I shook my head, "Your not a monster, Loki."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know you! Your my best friend!"

He scoffed, "I don't know what I am anymore, Kaia. Ever since Jotunheim," Loki looked at the arm that had first turned blue during the battle, clenching his hand into a fist, "I've felt different."

I frowned, walking up to him and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Doesn't mean you are."

He scoffed, shrugging away from me, "Says the only person in the realm who cares. Everyone else? 'That Loki, he's destined for some form of trouble.' 'He isn't like us.' 'I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't even of the house off Odin.' They don't understand."

"Loki, forget them. If they don't want to take the time to see what an amazing, talented man you are then they can go to Hel early. That form I saw you in earlier? Great, your part Jotun. Do I care? No! Loki you are the most beautiful man I know, no matter what form you take." I stepped forward, cupping his face in my hands, "You can change into Jotun, dark elf, or stay the way you are. I will not care."

He paused, but didn't try to move away, "Why do you say these things?"

I didn't answer, simply pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**Hehe, evil cliffhangers :) Love you guys! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we go, before starting, I'm putting this out there, but for those who want to know what Kaia is you can leave your guesses in the review place. I'm quite interested to hear your predictions. I'll probably be revealing her heritage in the next chapter so...yeah. Thanks!**

* * *

_I didn't answer, simply pressed my lips to his._

For a second, he didn't kiss me back, and I pulled away. I knew it, he never loved me that way. As I turned away, tears pricking at my eyes, I felt his hand at my arm, turning me around. Before I could react, he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I about passed out. His hands slid down to grasp my waist and my arms instinctively twining around his neck, my hands sliding into his soft ebony locks. For a moment, all I could feel was him pressed against me, smell his musky scent of mint and magic. It was everything I had imagined my first kiss to be. We pulled away, breathing heavily, and Loki whispered in my ear, threatening playfully, "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?"

I chuckled, "Waited? We've always been friends in your eyes as far as I'm concerned."

He smiled, "Kaia, my little angel, I have waited for too long to finally have you as my own. Ever since you first stepped into the throne room with your ass of a father, I felt the connection. You can't deny it, I know you felt it as well."

Indeed I did, that little spark I felt as a young girl when I first laid eyes on the prince still emerges to remind me that he is the one. He rested his forehead against mine, still holding me by my waist.

"I see you two have finally acknowledged what has been there for many years."

We snapped apart and faced the Allfather, who appeared to have just walked into the room. I flushed a deep shade of red, incredibly embarrassed. I smirked a bit as I saw that even Loki's cheeks were tinted pink. "I sought him out, Allfather, after the events on Jotunheim I worried for him."

Odin nodded, "If you would be so kind, young one, I would like to speak to my son...alone."

I looked at Loki, who had suddenly taken a solemn expression. He took my hand, pressing a lingering kiss on my knuckles, "Go ahead, love, I"ll be with you soon."

I nodded, reluctantly leaving him and the Allfather alone in the weapons vault. Once I left though, I couldn't help it. I ran forward and leapt into the sky, whooping with joy. My heart soared, my love had returned my affections. Loki loved me, and I loved him, oh I loved him. I flew in loops, twisting and twirling in the bright sky. I flew as high as I could, then dove back down, savoring the rush of air against my feathers. I heard hollering in the courtyard below and seized my wild flight, looking down to see my friends calling for me to come down. I obliged, tucking my wings in and diving down before quickly opening them to land gently on the soft grass. "Show off," I heard Fandrall mutter.

I snickered, ruffling my feathers a bit and noticed them staring. "What? You've seen me fly before."

"How did the conversation go? What did you discover?" Sif asked.

I froze, my mind flashing back to Loki in his Jotun form, "Nothing, he didn't do it, of that I'm certain."

They all glanced amongst one another, but said nothing. They didn't need to say anything. I knew exactly what they were thinking. They didn't trust Loki, they wanted to believe he had let the Jotuns into Asgard. What worries me most is that they did have convincing evidence to back their story; Laufey's statement, the fact that Loki is a master of magic and little to none best him in that area. For now, I had to stay strong, I had to remain true to him, know that he wouldn't do such a blasphemous action. I sighed, "My friends, I am tired, I shall be in my chambers if you require an audience with me."

With that, I flew up to the balcony of my room and sat on the edge, lost in my thoughts. I looked up and saw the birds of Asgard flying free. I almost envied them. They had no true cares other than predators, they could go wherever they pleased without the fear of being judged. I laughed to myself. Me, a princess of Asgard, jealous of a few small air fowl. Still...maybe I could run away...no, I had responsibilities, I had Loki, there was simply too much that was important to leave behind. The house of Odin may not be my blood family, but they had taken me in when I was small and helpless, and raised me to be who I am today. In all the Nine Realms I couldn't have asked for a better family. I hopped off the balcony railing and walked into my room, collapsing onto my bed and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_"Kaia...Kaia, my dear child, time to wake up, my little darling."_

_I slowly opened my eyes to a hazy, orangish-gold fog. I blinked a few times, but it didn't go away. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. All I could see was the fog...and the vague figure of a woman, a very familiar red-headed woman. "Kaia...oh my child, you've grown up," she said in a melodious voice._

_My brows knitted in confusion, "Who are you?"  
_

_The woman dropped her extended arms, but still smiled, "Ah, yes, you were just a baby when I died. How could you remember me?"_

_Wait a minute...I peered closer at her. She had my angular face shape, and pointed ears. I noticed her wings and the way a slight golden vapor hovered around her torso. No...she couldn't be..."Mother?"_

_The woman smiled softly, laying her hand gently on my cheek before disappearing into the golden mist.  
_

I bolted into a sitting position. My mother...she had to be, we were far too similar for it to be convenience...and the way she spoke to me, it was incredibly motherly. I closed my eyes, remembering how she had touched my cheek. A tear slid down my cheek as I realized how much I missed her. I'd lived almost my entire life with the House of Odin, they had become my family; Odin my father, Frigga my mother, and Loki and Thor my brothers. Now that I thought about it, I never truly thought about what would have happened to me if my mother had lived. My father would have left us, that is a fact, but my mother and I would have been happy together, just me and her living peacefully in that small village. Sometimes I found myself wishing for that peaceful life, but then I remember that if I did have it, I wouldn't be who I am today. If anything, my experience with my father and upbringing in the palace has made me stronger, and for that I am grateful.

I rubbed my face to try and wake up a bit more, then slide out of bed. A bath, yes, a nice long bath will calm me down. I make my way to the bathroom and get the water running, filling the tub with my favorite scent of vanilla and berries. Once the tub is full, I slip in, reveling in the warmth of the water on my skin. I sit back, relaxing on the edge and letting out a deep sigh. The bubbles tickle my skin and I close my eyes and smile, almost in a trance.

"Having fun?"

I about jump ten feet in the air, and frantically search for the voice's owner. When I hear the chuckling, there's no question as to who it is, "Loki Odinson, what are you doing in here?!"

He emerges from the shadows, a sly grin on his face, "I came to see you, it's as simple as that."

I narrow my eyes at him, then reach out and cover as much as I can with the bubbles, "You had to come in while I was bathing?!"

Loki shrugged innocently, "How was I supposed to know?"

I glared, then sighed, "Could you bring me my robe, please?"

The prince grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "You could just come out, I promise I won't look."

"I doubt that, now for goodness sake's could you get me my robe?"

Chuckling to himself, he waves his hand and my robe appears next to me. "Now turn around until I'm...decent," I tell him.

"Is that a command?"

"More like a threat, turn around or I swear I'll blast you into the next era."

He turns around, but I could practically sense the smirk playing on his lips. I quickly climb out of the tub and put on the robe, tying the sash at my waist. Suddenly, I feel cool, long-fingered hands running through my wet hair. He leans over and whispers in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck, "You have the most beautiful hair."

I shake my head, then smile, "I was thinking about having it changed to a more golden color," I teased.

Loki frowned, then grabbed me gently by my arm and spun me around tot face him. He rests his hands firmly on my waist, "Don't even think about it."

I laughed quietly to myself, looking up into his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled back, then leaned down slowly, capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I kissed back fervently, savoring the feel of him so close to me. My heart pounded against my chest and I reached up, twining my hands through his silky ebony locks. He pushed against me until I was trapped between him and the wall. I spread my wings to avoid having them crushed and, in the process, brushed against him in a way that made him squirm. I grinned and trailed my fingertips over his neck, reveling in the low growl that sounded in his throat. "Be careful, little angel, you wander in unknown territory," he whispered lowly in my ear.

I chuckled, "I look forward to the adventure."

Then, I pulled away, walking back into my room and into my closet. I choose a simple white gown with a forest green sash around the waist, the tail trailing down the front. When I look around my room, I do not see Loki there, but I knew better. I walked over to a spot next to my vanity and poked the Prince of Mischief in his chest. He snickers, "Still unsure as to how you do that."

I smile, "Just go where my heart beats the hardest."

Loki leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him away, "I need to change and you cannot be in here whilst I do."

Loki pouts, but exits my room, leaving me in much needed privacy. I slip into the dress and sit by my vanity, brushing the tangles out of my damp hair. In an instant, Loki was behind me, "How did you know I was dressed?" I asked him in surprise.

He took the brush from my hands, waved his hand, and my hair became dry. He then proceeded to brush my hair himself, "You yelp a little when your brushing your hair and I know you never brush it unless your clothed."

I chuckle, "You know me well."

A moment of comfortable silence follows, then I frown, "What did the Allfather have to say to you?"

He pauses, then replies in a strained voice, "Nothing I didn't already know."

So the Allfather had told him of the heritage Loki had discovered himself. I could only imagine the events that had occurred in the vault when the revelation was spoken. I reached back, stopping Loki's hand and removing the brush from his grasp, "Loki, you do understand we think of you no different."

He scoffs, walking to my balcony and into the cool evening air. I follow him, gently resting my hand on his shoulder. When he doesn't move away, I know he's open to reason, "Loki, what have you done to prove yourself as evil as those monsters? Yes, you play your tricks, but have they ever caused true harm? Even if they have, you made certain that it was fixed. You are not evil, Loki, myself and the rest of your family love you dearly."

Loki looks at me, sadness with a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. In that moment, I saw what he wanted, I knew what held him back all these years. I had my suspicions, but there was no other explanation. He wanted to be noticed, he wanted to be like the other Aesir. He desired what many like him desired, acceptance. He was tired of living in the shadows, a forgotten gift. Suddenly, I had an idea. Loki was not in his golden armor...yes, this will work, "Loki, hold your arms out."

He looks at me, quirking his head to show his confusion, but he holds his arms out. "Good, now turn around and face the balcony railing and wait," I tell him.

"Kaia, what are you planning?"

I back up into my room, spreading my wings, "You'll see."

Suddenly, I sprint forward, lifting myself a few inches off of the ground. I could see how tense Loki was, and I grinned, grabbing him by his upper arms and lifting him as well. With my wings, I was stronger in the air than I was on the ground, enabling me to lift him as I did. He yelped in surprise, flailing a bit before taking note of his situation, "Kaia! This is!-...amazing..." he breathed out.

"You told me when we were children that you longed for my ability to fly. It is my assumption you still harbor that wish."

I saw him nod, but he is too entranced with the view of Asgard. The hills flushed green against the golden glow of the setting sun. Behind us, the palace gleamed in its golden setting. "This is what you see whenever you fly?" he asked, breathless.

"No, just at this time."

"It's beautiful."

"It's your home, you belong here, Loki, never let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, you know who to have incinerate them."

His brilliant laugh resounds throughout the land, and soon I join in with him. I wished things would stay this way forever, that he would always be my mischievous young prince, carefree and a smartass. Little did I know, many things would be changing, far sooner than I would like them to be.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I've been slacking...oops...ah well, I got it done and that's the important thing :P Oh, and Happy New Year! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, ok so I'm a bad author…I really need to update more often…meh, nothing much to say other than the depressing fact that I still don't own Thor, just Kaia. Enjoy!**

* * *

Something wasn't right, that feeling had been nagging at me ever since I dropped Loki off at his balcony. The thing that bothered me most was that I simply couldn't figure out what it was. I paced my room, trying to think of what could be wrong.

"At the rate you're going we'll have to fix your floor again."

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically.

Sif walked in casually just as I collapsed on my chair near my vanity. She leaned against it next to me, "What ails you, my lady?"

I waved my hand, "For Odin's sake, Sif, I've told you, just call me Kaia. Yet my problem is I don't know. I have that feeling that something isn't right, yet I can't figure out what it is."

Sif shrugged, "I have no clue, I have not felt a stirring in the air."

"Yet, I do. I am not sure what is going on but I don't like it."

"Perhaps Loki has something to do with it."

I glared at her, but she remained unfazed. Then, I sighed, "Sif, it's just hair, so he cut it and you had to go darker, so what? At least he tried to fix it, besides, you look far better in your black hair; it makes you look less like a typical, golden-haired Aesir maiden."

She thought about my words, "I suppose…but I still don't like him."

I chuckled, "I know, Sif, but he is a good man, only playing tricks."

Without warning, a loud knock sounded on my door. I opened it to see a young guard, looking breathless, "Easy there, what is it?"

"I am sorry for interrupting, my lady, but it's the Allfather…he's fallen into the Odinsleep again."

I knew something was wrong…but this?...I swallowed, "Thank you for telling me."

"The Lady Frigga also requests you meet her in her chambers immediately."

With that, he hustled out, leaving me in my shocked state. I stumbled back a bit and Sif steadied me. "So your assumption was right…something is very wrong," Sif told me.

I nodded, then readjusted myself, "Go tell the others, I'll be back."

I left the warrior maiden in my room as I flew to Frigga's chambers.

~~~o0o~~~

I landed quietly outside the room, quite certain of the scene I would soon witness. This is not the first time the Allfather has fallen in the Odinsleep during my time here. Yet, this was different; normally there were signs that would inform us it was coming soon, however, now it was unexpected. What could have happened?

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, the mist swirling about my hands. It dissipated as soon as I saw who it was, "Loki! You can't sneak up on me like that!"

His face remained solemn, and I understood why. He nodded, "My apologies, love."

I managed a small smile before we walked into the chamber together. As I expected, Frigga sat by her bed, which now bore the sleeping Odin. She did not look up as she beckoned us inside. Loki shut the door behind us as we walked in. Only one other chair sat on the other side of the bed and Loki wasted no time in taking a place behind it, waiting for me to sit. I hesitated, waiting to see if he would take the seat. He raised a brow, gesturing with his head for me to sit. As soon as I did, Frigga spoke, "It was so soon…we were unprepared…"

Her voice is low and monotone, nothing like the joyous woman who graciously accepted me into her home when I was but a child. I swallowed as I stared down at the slumbering king, "How long do you think it will last?"

"I don't know," the queen begins, "The suddenness of the Sleep gives us no time to evaluate based on signs."

I debated on mentioning Thor's absence and what would be done in terms of leadership, but based on her forlorn look I held my tongue. No need in stressing the poor woman any further. We shared a moment of respected silence before Loki said, "Is there anything we can do? Something to estimate just how long this may last?"

Frigga shook her head, "That is something we all long for, yet cannot have."

Loki set a hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly, although it was likely for his own comfort. I set my hand on his, making it look as sisterly as possible for Frigga's sake. However, her soft smile gave away her knowledge, but we were here to dwell on Odin, not Loki and I. I sighed as I looked at the man who, to sum it up, saved my life. Abandoned children on Asgard aren't usually wanted, and often die within the first couple weeks. How could he go so soon after Thor's banishment? What had made him lapse into this? "I know what both of you are thinking," Frigga said.

I glanced at Loki, confused, but continued to listen to the queen. "Who will lead? I could take the position if I so desired, but I am needed here. You know what this means, Loki."

From behind us, a servant entered, Gungir in his grasp. The boy knelt before Loki and handed the staff off to him. Loki stood, gaping at the golden staff. "The burden of the throne has fallen to you, Loki," Frigga informed us, looking up at us for the first time since we entered.

Cautiously, Loki took the staff, holding it hesitantly as though he expected it to burst into flame at any given time. I looked up at him and he looked to me. I saw something in his eyes then.

Hope.

Here was his chance to prove his worth, even if Odin couldn't see it we all knew he could sense it. Loki looked more hopeful than I'd ever seen him and I smiled softly, for I was happy for him. Now, I could only pray he wouldn't let his mischievous ways deter him from this path. "You may leave now," Frigga said, "Go to your duties."

We bowed respectfully to her, but before I could exit with Loki, Frigga called out, "Now you, Kaia. I must speak with you alone."

I nodded at Loki, letting him know to go on ahead. I walked back to my place on the other side of the bed. A shiver went through my wings, one I felt when something was about to happen…or be said. "What needs said that requires us to be alone?" I asked in curiosity.

She looked at me, her eyes grazing over my wings, "You are different, this you are aware of, yes?"

I furrow my brows in confusion, "I am aware…why?"

She inhales deeply, "It is time you knew…but I am not the one to tell you."

I was growing more and more confused by the moment, "You don't mean…but Odin is asleep, how could he tell me anything?"

She gives a small smile, "Perhaps his body is asleep, but his mind is very much awake. I know some, but not all." She sighed, "He was going to tell you soon, but then Thor was banished and everything happened so suddenly…"

Golden tears slipped from her eyes and I flew over to comfort her, handing her my handkerchief I kept in my pocket. She thanked me and continued, "Go back to where you were and place your fingertips on his temples. You must then close your eyes and let him show you everything. You cannot fight it, or it will all be forgotten."

I hesitated, unsure of my next move. The stern look in the queen's eyes told me exactly what I needed to do. I did as she said and placed my hands on the Allfather's temples and closed my eyes. For a while, nothing happened, but then I felt the pushing, as if someone was trying to push something into my mind. I remembered Frigga's advice not to fight, so I didn't, but that didn't mean I was just slightly afraid of the new information. Suddenly, images flashed before my mind and all was revealed…

"_Heimdall, I must go to Alfheim."_

_The golden guard stared at the King of Asgard, but then nodded and prepared the Bifrost for the king's journey. Odin stepped into the swirling array of colors and was whisked away to the home of the Light Elves. He landed just outside their palace, where their leader, Freyr, stood at the entrance, "You come at an uneasy time, my old friend," he greeted in a graceful voice._

_Odin nodded, "I am not here for politics, but answers."_

_Freyr tilted his head in confusion, "And what answers might those be?"_

_Odin glanced around, noting all the staring noble elves, "Not here, is there somewhere we can speak that's more private?"_

_The Elven king nodded and led the Aesir king into the palace, weaving through the many bright halls before arriving at the library. A few Elven scholars were there, picking away at the ancient knowledge within the shelves. Freyr cleared his throat and they scuttled away, leaving the two kings alone. "Now then," Freyr began taking a seat in a velvet chair, "What is it you wish to know?"_

_Odin seated himself on a simple wooden bench, "I have taken in a little girl, treated her as my own. Yet, she is no Aesir."_

_Freyr leaned in, now interested, "Describe her."_

_Odin proceeded to do so, putting extra emphasis on her odd eye color, wings, and slightly pointed ears. "It was the ears that gave me the idea you might know what she is, for she is beyond my knowledge."_

_The Elf leaned back, processing this new information. Then, he got up and pulled an old book from the shelf next to him, placing it on a nearby desk for Odin to inspect. "I have heard of those such as you have described to me, only four have I heard of. They are called "Engler", and they possess great power. I knew one from many decades ago. A woman with red hair and a golden color around her. Her name was Cindra, sadly though, she died. It is said she had a child before she died."_

_Odin read through the book, everything slowly coming together. So it was true, Kaia was an Engler, a creature of divine beauty and power. "Do we know where they came from?"_

_Freyr sighed, "Alas, I know not, although legend has it the very first Engler was the creator of the Elves, so for all we know your child is the descendent of a divine being."_

_Odin nodded, "Cindra…that must be her mother…" He looked up at Freyr, "I thank you for this, my friend. I shall take my leave."_

_Freyr halted Odin before he could leave, "Not so fast, my friend, knowledge such as this requires payment."_

_Odin quirked his head, the Elves were no the greedy type. What could he want? "Well…what is it you desire from me?"_

"_When the girl has matured, say twenty-three Midgardian years shall be the equivalent, you will bring her here to live with us."_

"_She is only half-Elven."_

"_She still carries the blood of an Elf, which makes her bound to us."_

_Odin stared the Elven king in his face. He didn't want to give up the girl, and he had a feeling she would be reluctant to come here. Yet, if he didn't agree to this, the Elves might do something drastic, and that was a risk he couldn't afford so take. With a heavy heart, he answered, "So be it."_

I took my hands off of the sleeping king, a tear sliding down my cheek. Odin practically sold me, and for knowledge of what I was? I would have been happier if he didn't know what I was and the deal had never been made. I took several deep breaths, calming myself before my powers got the best of me. I knew what I was, and it was confirmed the red-haired woman I had been seeing was my mother…Cindra…

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mad at Odin. Perhaps it was my forgiving Elven blood that kept me from doing so. No, this man had taken me in when he could have cast me off, claiming me to be a burden. Odin may be a liar and betrayer, but he had a good heart, with truly good intentions. How could I be mad at that? I stood, curtseying to Frigga before leaving the room. I ran towards the open window and leapt out, soaring through the skies. I would reach my Midgardian twenty-third in a year, which gave me exactly one year to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**I know, I'm horrible for making you guys wait so long…but I got it done and that's the important thing. R&R! :D**


End file.
